Just Right
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Vanish into thin air

**Hiiiiii :3  
Me again! Anyone miss me or just wanna strangle me 'cuz I'm not updating? Guess what! Four more days of school. I will be so free I'm gonna be updating more often!! :D  
HUZZAH!**

**I watch Nigger Ninja Force!  
(no-racism XD)  
XD**

**Any who. I am here to put -yet another- story. Except, this time there is no KxK, just like a one-sided. It's a request from some people :3**

**_WARNING_: Complain about this and I will, without a doubt, shun you. Seriously. This is a BOYxBOY fic. Don't like, don't read it. Beware, there is no sanity. Oh. Almost forgot. OOC.****  
DISCLAIMER: I'm getting ice cream. . . No own.**

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

_Just Right_

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**Chapter 1: Vanish into thin air**

**I**n every caretaker's life there are always trouble makers that are just up to no good or just make the certain caretaker suicidal: those children were no other than Kazune and Karin. Both of them were inseparable, there was nothing they would not do, from filling the hallways with corn oil to putting honey into shampoo bottles, or even, just putting itching powder onto the caretaker's uniform. Albeit, they were disciplined by long, _boring_ lectures, they just continued. Best of friends. That is what they are and _forever_ will be.

"Karin, Kazune! For the love of everything that is holy, please stay calm!"

Both youngsters where only four years old, young as they were, the two friends already were aware of their parents death. Karin's family actually committed suicide because they believed they had no hope with a child including their incredibly huge amount of money they had in debt. Kazune had parents, his mother went missing, his only cousin has been taken some where else. And his father? A hopeless drug addict and seller, his body could not be stable with the amount of alcohol he had with his little drugs of death. Even if it was such a tragedy, they have gotten over it pretty quickly due to the reason they were just to young to understand most on the concept of that little situation, "Make us, hag!" The energetic blond giggled out while he ran through the hallways with one of the caretaker's undergarments.

"**Kazune**! Come back here, child!" Pleaded his caretaker.

The girl, Karin, hid behind the curtains and manage to trip the tired caretaker, that was one down. Only twelve more to go in this large house. The emerald eye girl was about to flee before a hand grabbed her little tiny ones. She look up, horrified, her friend has also been captured. "Ahh pooey!" Both children gave their cute little puts to the other caretaker. Unfazed she was. She brought the two troublemakers downstairs, standing firm to the red entrance door. Kazune watched bored, waiting until the door suddenly and magically opens. Why else would they be staring at a door? In a few passing seconds, the door creaked open, another caretaker entered the orphan house. Down; way down, near her feet, were medium-small hands clutching the scarlet uniform.

"I found this one near the trash looking for food. He's a run away, though. He also told me he's been away from home for three months in which I conclude should take a week and three days until his family can bring him back home."

The small boy backed away from the intimidating caretaker, his large, chestnut eyes were wide open, "No! Daddy is going to hurt me! And mommy is gonna do_ bad_ stuff to me _again_! No, I **don't** want to go back! Let me stay!"

Both caretakers in the room exchanged glances, without a word, one of them lead the small boy to the bathroom. Kazune tugged on his caretaker's sleeve, "Maria, what his name?"

The caretaker, Maria, smiled, "The correct word is 'what's' or 'what is.' Since he was just found, I do not know his name. I have an idea! Why don't you and Karin go talk to him when he's done with his bath. Befriend him. Now, go on. Do not make me have to play cat and mouse with you again, or no treats!"

"Yes Maria!" Both children said in unison while they passed the time.

When the time finally came, all three were in a single room filled with toys.

"My name is Karin! I'm four! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Kazune. I'm also four."

The two friends gave the heavy atmosphere some light so the boy can feel comfortable around the two hyper children. Seems like it was working slowly. "I. . . am Jin. I'm six years old."

It started with just a few words until the past week Jin opened up. He was just as silly as them but always avoided the questions when it came to his family. Every time the caretaker's order him to stop fooling around, he turned stiff. He always did as he was told. Not only that, every time somebody would approach him, Jin would stay still. He looked down at his feet; scared. Every time somebody would touch him he would flinch or back away.

The little boy was frightened. But of _what_ exactly?

This is when the two best friends were going to bed, they wondered why they didn't see the third person of their group all day. One after the other, questions piled up, that was until one night, they passed by the caretakers' little 'conference' room.

"Maria, stop crying. We are not allowed to anything. He's doesn't belong to **anyone**."

"That. . .doesn't matter!" Her voice was muffled, "The boy is cursed with the hell creatures called _parents_! You heard what he told us! When. . .when I saw the look. . .on his parents face. . .oh god! It looked liked they wanted. . .to kill him! How dare that mother. . .of his. Who. . .in the name of hell. . ._touches_ their own child! How come. . .how come the police are not doing anything?! That child. . .that child. That poor. . .defenseless child. . ."

"Maria. We can only pray to God that's he okay. That is the only thing we can do. If I was able to take him back I would've. Right now, he's flying back to his own town. His own home. . ."

"What home? I bet the only sanctuary that boy has. . .is his room. . .that is if he has."

"Shush deary. You might wake up the children. Oh my, how are his friends going to react?"

Karin and Kazune couldn't bear to listen any longer, both rushed to their shared room. Both hugged each other. Both cried. Both did not sleep.

Both were miserable.

Their friend suffered through plenty. It astound Kazune the most how he was able to even laugh ever again. His tears were drying but Karin still sobbed on his pajamas, "Karin. Let's escape. Today." Karin gazed at the glittering blue orbs, he had so much determination. The girl only nodded to the idea. "To find Jin." She added, Karin scampered off to get her stuff. When she left the room to find the money she's been saving, Kazune gazed at the moon. Bright; shining; clear. Beautiful, like Jin's smile was to Kazune.

"Yeah. To find Jin."

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

"Kazune! Open the damn door!" A loud girl screamed as the door started to make loud banging sounds.

The groggily boy woke up to the loud, obnoxious scream. He scanned the room to find everything neat and collected. His body was covered in sweat even though the room was air-conditioned. "Dammit! What the hell do you want! I'm sleeping, you brat!"

"Screw you! You promised you would be my date, you bum! I want you downstairs in less than forty minutes! You hear me!"

"Girls are so annoying." Kazune got up from his king size bed, his feet touched the carpet ground where he forced his body to move all the way to his special and luxurious wash room of his. "Dammit, headmaster should get me a soundproof room." Here he was, the little, hyper orphan boy that was such a trouble maker was now a calm boy, adopted by the headmaster of one of the most rich and successful schools. _It still bites me in the ass that I'm just an 8th grader, 14, and still friends with Karin. Life is seriously misery. What to do today? Go to the high school section and make something explode? Sounds likes a good idea._

Yet. Whoever said he lost the side of goofiness?

_Damn. That stupid date. How did I ever agree?_

Pause.

_Oh yeah. She black-mailed. How dare she sell my childhood photos._

He sprinkled his face with the steamy water, letting it ease down his chronic headache. _I haven't dreamt of that in a while. Jin, I can't even remember much of his face. I wonder, wherever he is, is he doing alright?_

_Jin._

When the water turned off, his arm was grabbed forcefully. The strength was so strong that he was practically dragged back to his room.

"Forty minutes passed!" Yelled the familiar voice.

"Bullshit! It was only eighteen! Plus, I'm practically naked, so could you please excuse yourself from my room, Karin?"

"Shut up. I saw your pee-wee sized _thing _since we were small. I got use to it, even now. Now hurry up and get your clothes ready. I need to show you off."

Kazune slapped his head until he came up with a smart remark, "Pee-wee, ey? I could say the same thing about your small breast. Look at them, all these years and they still haven't grown."

"I'm about to cut that—"

"Yeah, yeah. Your majesty. . .I'll be ready in a few. Bye now."

When Karin took her leave, the blond boy couldn't be anymore relieved. Both best friends were living next door to each other, how does life get any worse? Both of them are the Headmaster's adopted children. It seems they will forever be stuck to each other for who the hell knows how long. "Ah yes. What_ not_ to wear when I'm forced to go on a double date with Karin. Oh, how it varies."

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**That was the prologue! :D  
Please review or at least give this story a chance. No flames on boyxboy or be shunned.  
And no flames in general please :3**

**My leg fell asleep xD It stormy outside. What beautiful rain :D**

**.).**

**I'm gonna go eat some cookies. XD**

**OH! Whoever likes Kingdom Hearts, I highly suggest you read some of the KH AkuRoku fics :D Look in my favorites, find the story _'Perfect Match_' by _Beutelmaus_ It's awesome!  
OR!  
_'Colour me seduced'_ by _CorderoyPants  
_AND! WARNING TO ALL! It's a guyxguy paring!**

**_If words are together and shouldn't, don't blame me, it's the format xP & I don't feel like checking this over since I was working this from 12:51 to 5:46 PM. XD_**

**Please make a review with no flames :3**


	2. Lamb to the Slaughter

**:3**

**If your wondering what the title means, here it is: unaware of soon-to-be trouble xD I like the old saying x3**

**I don't know when I'm gonna post another chapter, but don't worry, I will :D Eventually x3**

**_WARNING_: BOYxBOY fic. As in. KazunexJin. Don't like, don't read it. Beware, there is no sanity. Oh. Almost forgot. OOC. ****  
DISCLAIMER: Life is grand, ain't it? :D Never will own. xD Nor the lyrics nor the bands where songs are gonna be posted in this chapter xD**

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

_Just Right_

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**Chapter 2: Lamb to the Slaughter**

**T**he blond peered at the large mirror, casual clothes are always the best choice for him. It was pretty simple clothing: black neckband, white and black checkered bracelet and shoes, a thin black shirt with a second red shirt that was more comfortable and warm on his body. Most of his jeans were already used so the only choice he had were a single pair of dark blue jeans with a single chain clinging onto the skull buckle. _Is this enough 'showing-off' for that stupid girl? Damn, sometimes I feel overused by that girl constantly. Actually, I'm letting myself get pushed around. . . . I just made myself feel bad._ The door started to knock again, it was concluded that it can not be Karin since that girl is as violent as an ape in the mornings especially if she was in a rush to do one of her 'girlie-needy-shopping sprees.' _Seriously, that girl is so spoiled for her own good._

"Come in."

Worst mistake—of the day.

"Kazune!"

_I should of pretended I wasn't here._

"Headmaster! What an **_un_**pleasant surprise. . ."

The slim man in a dark blue suit came in to hug his adoptive son, much to the blond displeasure since he, himself never liked to display much emotion. None the less, someone giving loving emotions to him as a parent should even if it's an adoptive parent. "Why so cold? I'm just giving my lovely son a bright smile in the morning! Is that to much to offer?" Kazune eyebrow twitched when he tried to push the elderly man away. Sure, the Headmaster was always kind to him in every way, but in school he was treated like every other student; Karin a like. But when the Headmaster was acting _too_ kind for his own good could mean only one thing—he wanted a favor from a certain intelligent blond.

"What is it this time?"

His wrinkled face formed a bright smile, "Well, there's a party for all the students and then another party for the teachers, so-"

"Don't you usually arrange this, Headmaster?"

"Call me Dad!"

A moment of silence.

"Don't you usually arrange this, Headmaster?" The blond repeated when he finally pushed the man away from him.

"Cruel child. . . And yes, I do. But, I'm too lazy to go."

Kazune shook his head, oh why did he have to be so lazy? _Man, he is the only Headmaster of this world. Seriously, he plans it and doesn't want to go? Dimwit. _The sky blue eyed smiled, _It's just because he's too lonely when around teachers, so it explains why he always comes to me and Karin._ "Fine. I'll go. What kind of party is it?"

The Headmaster joyfully clasped his hands with Kazune, his large, black eyes beamed at him with delight and a tint of hope for the unpleasant part of it, "The the teacher's party is just a regular party. So you won't be bored, you can invite anyone. The student party, well, it's a _dance_ party."

Another moment of silence.

"Forget it, ask Karin to go to both." Kazune remarked and slammed the door shut of his room. By now, Headmaster would be devising a plan to make sure to make Karin go. The only way she could possibly go if someone were to bribe her or use a horrible guilt against her. After his long moment of thinking, he gave a sigh when Karin looked pissed off after waiting so much downstairs. When he reached the final step to the lobby, the girl immediately grabbed his arm and shoved him outside where they began their 'date' or 'torture Kazune day.'

While walking around downtown, it was true when Karin wanted to show off her best friend, girl ogle over him. One actually approached him, how bold. Kazune just wanted to hide in a corner and sulk to how much he was admitting to himself how used he felt. Karin would only laugh to his misery; she was an evil one, that's for sure. Both friends ate ice cream near a tree at the park. They watched two kids playing with water guns or just couples passing by. "Hey Karin, what exactly are we waiting for anyway? I'm getting bored."

She only flicked his head, "Shush it." Her finger was pointing to the main gate of the park, a large gate it was since it had a symbol of a feather with metal bars of metallic-silver paint. His blue orbs watching the gate, two people were walking towards the silver gate. They looked like a couple and then again, they looked like relatives. A some-what tallish girl with dark purple hair came over, her bangs covered most of her large eyes. She looked like an innocent girl, but it wasn't best to really think of her as innocent, "We were waiting for Himeka?" Kazune asked Karin.

"No. She is just like me, to show-off her friend."

"No wonder you guys are such good friends. . ."

"Yup!"

"So, who's the friend?"

"Don't know."

The two came across the other pair, Kazune locked his eyes on the stranger in weird clothing. He was holding onto Himeka's arm, wearing: strange looking sunglasses, long, black coat, and sport hat and a cane. _What a freak._

_"_Himeka? Who's your friend?" Karin asked.

"Let's go somewhere more silent-ish. Let's say. . ."

"The private mall?"

"Yep."

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

_I'm stuck with two girlie's and a freak. How can this day get any peachier?_

"-Yup, that's him. The same person. Don't say a word to Kazune, though. He wanted to wait until Kazune finds out."

Kazune eyed the two girls chatting quietly to each other, Karin looked at the tall boy in suspicious clothing and embraced him, tightly. She teared a while and asked questions that Kazune wasn't able to comprehend. The suspicious person gave a smile and hugged her as well. Himeka poked his arm in which the suspicious boy nodded. He removed the stupid hat of his head where he ruffled his dark, silky smooth, black hair. The blond was almost tempted to touch his hair but manage not to. He removed the strange glasses and huge coat.

"Guys. I hope you can take care of him. I'm going to leave for vacation and he's going to your school. Do you think your Headmaster can spare a room?" Himeka asked as she bowed.

"I'll pay the fee." Said the ebony hair next.

Karin shrugged, "No need. Since Headmaster adores us, he won't charge you a penny. Anyway, if there's no more rooms then you can bunk with Kazune here."

"Hey!"

The dirty blond laughed, "And so it's settled! Come on, Himeka. Time to shop, we can just leave these two to_ acquaint_ with one another."

_What in the world is she talking about? She seems to know him so well. Who is he?_

Karin gave one last hug to the chestnut colored eyed boy and then she headed off to with Himeka to one of _girlie_ stores that she simply** adores**. Kazune looked around everywhere besides the guy next to him. Every time he glanced at him, the boy would be smiling over nothing. It looked like he was going to say something but was hesitating. The blond gave a sigh, looks like he has to start the small talk, something he detest the most, "So-"

"Kazune, nice to see you again after such a long time."

Kazune looked dumbfounded, he back away a little from being startled to know this complete stranger knew his name, "Sorry, but. Do I know you?"

"Jin."

_Can that. . .No. There's plenty of people with that name. _"Doesn't ring a bell."

Jin smile faltered, his eyes show gloomy and depression. Even though he had a pained expression, Jin forced a smile, "Heh, then I got the wrong person. I apologize for the confusion." He walk passed the blond (bumping him by mistake) with an unreadable expression, the boy entered a music store and Kazune followed suit but lost him when Jin started to walk faster. That pained expression in his eyes pang to blonde's heart like a thousand needles. If he could of hugged him, then of course he would. But Kazune just met this person for the first time, there cannot be that much sympathy for just one person. It's just. Awkward. Not only that, it was an uncomfortable situation.

_Maybe it's just me, but I swear this guy's had a teeny bit of gray film. Can he-no, I'm imaganing stuff._

Kazune didn't find Jin for the moment so he decided to pick a random song from the installed contraption clinging onto the CD holder. The blond closed his eyes to think for a moment about Jin; his childhood friend. Nothing; it was all blank in his mind._ Life is a load of crap on a silver platter._ His moment of reverie ended when the music was blasted into his ears in which he jumped. Out of all songs, it was so, it's such a coincidence involving friendship.

**_He's my best friend, best of all best friends,  
do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,  
hey you should get a best friend too._**

"New song. . ."

Again he randomly picked a song.

And again the music blasted into his ears even though he lowered it.

**_I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long _**

_**Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore**_

"You know what, screw this!"

**_Milk and Cereal  
Milk and Cereal  
milk and cereal  
Cereal and milk_**

**_Milk and Cereal  
Cereal, Cereal  
Milk and Cereal  
Cereal and Milk, Cereal and Milk..._**

People looked at the violent boy strangely, he was getting aggressive with the machine for who knows what. "Why the hell do they have mentally retarded songs for? Who in the world even listens to this crap?!" Kazune took a hold of the headphones and threw it back at the screen where it played yet another song just for him but this time he was not going to listen to the moronic songs. When he threw the headphones, everyone could hear the types of songs he was listening to. The crowd could not help but laugh. Honestly, Kazune didn't even notice a crowd of people laughing at him, the most obvious thing he could of done was just press the **mute** button.

"Hey. Um. Not to ruin your fun but just your attracting a crowd." Jin seemed disturbed to hear the blond trying to shut the piece of machinery up. With further adu, Jin held his hand onto the rim of the screen, it looked like he was having trouble finding something, then Kazune noticed Jin pressed a large blue button where the music stopped and the berserk stood still. "How hard was that?" Kazune just pouted and looked the other way, finally noticing the crowd. It took a few second for it to go to his head, now, he was red with embarrassment. When Jin sensed the quietness of him, he managed to grab the sleeve of his shirt, "Next aisle." Muttered the boy to the blonde's ear.

"Thanks for the save. . ."

Jin stopped in his tracks and faced the opposite direction in which the blond was, "No problem."

"Wrong direction."

Again, he faced another direction, "Sorry."

The blonde's temper grew thin. If he would of known any better, he would of thought this guy was making fun of him, "Funny bastard, aren't ya?

Jin did not respond, he walked again, almost hitting head first to the wall, if it wasn't for his cane, he would of gotten an injury_. What is he? An old man? Oh wow, he's putting the sunglasses back. You know what, screw this guy! I rather be stuck with Himeka and Karin. _

When the blond finally looked in what seemed like hours, he spotted Karin sitting alone in a little extravagant table for two. Since there was an empty seat, Kazune just limped when he sat on the chair. He was going to say something to Karin, when he noticed her eyes-it looked like she was going to have a panic attack. "Kazune. Where is Jin?" The girl clutched her best buddy hand roughly, her nails clawed down into his skin, "Where is he?"

"First of all, **ow**! Let go."

She did.

"Secondly, I don't know nor do I care. I think he can take care of himself. He's a grown up-"

"IDIOT! Himeka left because today was her last day. And I left you in charge-"

"I still don't get your point."

Karin slammed her fist on the copper table, "My point is; Jin. Is. Freakin'. **BLIND**. He can barely see, Himeka said that he is capable of reading text but she told me that it was very hard for him to do that. Now you left him, a blind friend of hers, no ours, alone!"

"Someone should of told me!"

"I thought you would of noticed that it was weird that he had to much of a bright brown color to his eyes. I thought you would of noticed how he might of not been facing you directly. Honestly, I thought you were smart, hello, he had a damn cane! A damn pair of sunglasses! Wouldn't you suspect something? Oh, but wait, it's a no! Cause' everything is so merry-"

Kazune legs began trembling. He knew there was something wrong but denied the fact, "Calm down, Karin."

"How _can_ I? Look for him, now!"

It didn't take him a second longer to obey her command. In lightening speed, he search around the mall endlessly, they informed the security guard, the announcement was made and still nothing. Fourty three minutes while searching and still no Jin. Kazune went outside, going scouting to see if Jin might of went outside. _Damn! What happened if he got hit with a car? Or was taken. Or, or, or. Damn it, stupid Kazune! This is all your fault._

"I wish I could see you, sorry little kitten. Blame these blasted eyes of mine. I wish I could see like everyone else."

_That voice. . ._

"Shi shi."

"You make the only sound. Your name will be Shi-chan. Got it?"

"Shi!"

Kazune listened to sound of the voice, the blond followed in where he found himself near the entrance of a library. Jin petting this tan kitten on the head. Jin cautiously moved his head in various direction, he grabbed a hold of his cane and tugged on a scratchy type of cloth material. "Who are you?" When Kazune noticed the boy was unharmed, he fell on his bottom, giving the only maniacal laugh that even scared Jin partially away.

"You seriously are hilarious. Making me worried for no apparent reason, getting me almost cursed the hell out of Karin. Your a sadist, right?"

"I'm not getting this." Jin responded blankly.

"Here I thought, 'Oh shit! This guy might of gotten raped or hit by a car. Damn, it's my fault he's alone! All my fault!'" Kazune voice cracked as well as his laugh. "_But nooo_. He's here, petting a stupid cat."

"I'm not defenseless. I may be blind but it doesn't mean you need to pity a blind person. I never asked to be searched for." He picked up the kitten up, he put the cane in a forward direction and began walking.

"When the fuck did you think I pity you? Blind or whatever shit, your like everyone else. Sure you may not be able to see—much—either way, never asked? Who gives a damn. Karin was practically crying when she saw you, why she was crying was beyond me. Hell, I don't even want to know."

Jin's cane hit a large gate.

"If something were to happen to you, guess how Karin would be? Emotionally depressed."

The boy's hand was examining the bars of the gate, he touched what felt like a metal box. The kitten tried to reach out to press the buttons, shamefully, it was to far out of reach for it small little paws to press.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. Not to sound rude nor strange, but your scent comes out of this area the most. Is this your school? If it is, mind if I get a room, it's bad for me to stay outside to long." His voice gave a hint of paranoia.

"Your not an albino." Said blond remarked.

A group of five walked up the hill, just a normal group—of girls. Kazune was half done unlocking the main gate's entrance.

"OHMYFUDGINGGODISN'TTHATJINKUGAOHMYGOSH!"

"HOLY HELL! IT IS! GET HIM!"

"NO! RAPE HIM!"

Even Kazune couldn't help but laugh at Jin desperately clinging onto his waist. Questions later. Right now, the blond was taking his time. "Passwooord. Oooh, what is it again?"

"If you don't open this god damn gate, I will-"

"Aye. I hear ya."

Before the savage girls could reach both of them, the gate closed on them. Kazune took Jin by the arm and led them to his and Karin's own dormitory. Kazune gave a call to Karin that Jin was safe. The blond took him to the Headmaster's office where he was presented to the man himself.

"Nice to meet the famous Jin Kuga! It's an honor to have you in this school!"

_Famous? What for? Sport athlete? Pianist? Books. Wait, that's somewhat impossible._

"You are rare, nobody is blind in this school but that doesn't mean we will treat you differently. We are all the same."

_In schools? Alike? Bull shit, then explain the whole labeling thing. Your a fag. Your an emo. Your a nerd. Your a jerk. How are we seriously all alike?_

"-Sorry, every room is being used. Since Karin is just a female, you might already know the problem with that. But, since you seem like a great friend of Kazune's—and his room is just as big as Karin's—, I bet he wouldn't mind letting you share a room. Right, Kazune?"

_What do I have tomorrow. Oh yes! Damn, Sex Ed, math, free, free, study hall, lunch, math, music, history, and math again. After the teacher requested for the high school section to always come in that period, it's nothing but hell in that hellish Sex Ed class._

"Kazune." The Headmaster called.

_What is it that we have to do again. I swear, the next time I watch that video of why 'guys-need-to-be-more-caring-when-girl-is-going-through-PMS' shit, I'm gonna be a SI-type of person._

"Ey, Kazune." Jin tried next.

_How to torture teachers. Wonder what I should do._

"Kazune!" Both males yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!" The blond barked back.

"Can I bunk with you?"

". . .Fine. . ."

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

"So that's why they were chasing you. . .And your a famous singer. Damn. Now I feel really depressed that I almost lost you."

"No worries. It's probably the only I can do good with my life. Besides being a pervert, good at history, and athletic even though I'm blind."

_Pervert? _"Blind doesn't have to do with anything. You're still yourself, I bet your better at doing stuff than I am."

The ebony haired placed the kitten on his head where his body was just dead on Kazune's over-sized bed. "Nah. To bad I had to be born two years earlier than you. We would've been in the same class. Since I didn't go to school for a year during fourth grade, I guess I deserve to be held back a year."

_The Jin I knew was two years older than us. . . Coincidence?_

_"No! Daddy is going to hurt me! And mommy is gonna do _bad_ stuff to me _again_! No, I **don't** want to go back! Let me stay!"_

_Maria: "That. . .doesn't matter!" Her voice was muffled, "The boy is cursed with the hell creatures called parents! You heard what he told us! When. . .when I saw the look. . .on his parents face. . .oh god! It looked liked they wanted. . .to kill him! How dare that mother. . .of his. Who. . .in the name of hell. . ._touches_ their own child! How come. . .how come the police are not doing anything?! That child. . .that child. That poor. . .defenseless child. . ."_

_Hmm. I guess I have to ask Maria about more info. Good thing she became our school nurse when she found out me and Karin were found here._

"Jin, you don't have to answer, but, did your parents ever do _anything_?"

The smiling on Jin's face quickly turned into a sad expression when he stopped playing with what he thought was the cat's paw, "Nothing besides love me."

_Now I know that's not Jin. His parents did_ something_._

"Um, when do you start school?" The blond tried asking besides the awful atmosphere.

"Tomorrow. Headmaster told me they prepared and will pay my tuition and supplies. Lunch is also free for me."

_Food. Now when I look at it, Jin seems like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He so pale and skinny when I look at him now. _"Why don't you sleep. It was a long day. You deserve some sleep."

The chestnut colored boy stood up to protest, he was no aware where he was going since his cane was in the far corner of the room. He raised his arms, waiting until he felt the others boy body so he can decline the offer straight up nor would he get mad if Jin wasn't facing him. While the boy looked, he tripped over a purple box in where as Kazune caught him. _He's so damn light. What the? I can feel his rib cage._

Jin flinched to his touch but allowed to get a hold of himself, "I refuse. It's _your_ bed."

"Correction. It _was_ my bed. It's yours. I'll ask Headmaster to get me another bed."

"I-I'll pay him back. . ."

If Kazune knew this guy wasn't blind, he would already gotten angry and strangled the living hell out of him without warning, "No. Do and your out of here. Headmaster doesn't mind."

The boy sighed in defeat, there was no point in refusing or trying to fight with such an arrogant opponent. His arms were slumped to the sides until his brain popped an idea. He smirked, evilly, lustfully, frighteningly. He grabbed the tip of the blonde's chin up. Jin was not able to see but he already had a feeling the younger eyes were as large as they can get. "Oh, I can feel the heat on your cheeks. Are you possibly blushing, Kazune?" No response. His smirk just became more wicked. "Shy? How cute. If I were able to see you, you probably would look molestable by now."

"Who-Do you know who your. . .messing with?"

"Playing hard to get, how feisty of you." Jin placed one fingertip on the blond left cheek, his hand were still holding onto his chin. Jin gave a kiss to Kazune on the cheek for what seemed like forever. The ebony ruffled the hair of the other boy and smiled innocently when the kiss was no more, "Wow, a small little kiss and turning so hot? Damn, someone must of been blushing** red**."

"I-I'm g-going t-t-to Ka-Karin's room!"

Jin found himself again on the blond bed, smiling ever so brightly to hear the door slam shut. Next door was clearly audible to him - "WHAT THE FUCK KARIN! IT'S NOT FUNNY. NO! I DID **NOT** ENJOY IT. WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, NO, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. WAIT, GIMMIE THAT!"

"Wait for it. . ." Jin held up seven fingers in the air, one by one they went down. As soon as he heard Kazune's voice again, he broke down laughing.

"WHAT?! HE'S BI! AND HE'S STAYING WITH ME? NO, I'M NOT HAPPY! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT ANY HELP FROM YOUR YAOI MANGAS! I'M NOT CONFUSED! YOU KNOW, GO IN THE FREAKIN' CORNER AND CUT YOURSELF!"

Jin began to choke on his laughter, when he finally calmed down, he hugged the pillow where Jin took in the wonderful scent of lavender and peppermint. The aroma filled his nose which calmed his nerves, "I knew he was a little frui-ty. No guy can smell this good nor use this shampoo without a whole lot of cologne. Haha, Kazune, you turned fruity on me."

Shi-chan pawed her owner, Jin tossed to the other side, trying to prevent himself from moving onto his kitten since he was not aware where she was. Her fur brushed his skin, "It's alright if he doesn't remember. I'll just tease the living hell out of him until he does remember." He scratched the kitten's ear, "With me coming, Sex Ed is gonna be _way_ more fun then just reading stupid textbooks and watching movies. God, you can help him in whatever way you can. Who says blind people can't be diabolical?"

"The water is blue!" Jin listen to Karin's said yell.

"It's clear, dammit!" Kazune yelled back.

"Then, why when people take pictures of the Earth, the water is **blue**?!"

"It's 'cause of the damn sky! It's _clear_!"

"It's blue!"

"It's clear!"

"It's blue!"

"It's clear!"

"**BLUE**!"

"_CLEAR_!"

"B-LUE!

"CLEAR, YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

The black haired teen stayed quite until he started to laugh, "They never change."

"Shi!"

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**One! I do not know when I'm updating my other fics. So. Don't. Pester. Me. About. It.**

**:D**

**Sorry if you spot a mistake!**

_ToastBandits_**: Sorry to hear that but I can sooo relate! Man, I lost my two game thingies for my nintedno ds on a PLANE! A freakin plane. -.-**

**Guess what people? I WENT TO THE ANIME NEXT! It was so awesome! Good thing I live so close by, people all the way from Canada even came! I was like. . .Oh shit. . .**

**Any who. I would like to thank my reviewers! Hopefully I'll get more soon. If not, oh well, I love these guys since they DID review xD**

**Now to announce my dearies: :3**

_Misha66085_** ·** _Baltogirl_ **· **_ShiningBlossom _**·**_Bibi_ **·** _Sara the devil_ **·**_ zee cheese is yellow_ **· **_Littlebright_ **· **_Blue-Crystal-Flower _**·** _ToastBandits_** ·**_ Heartz4eva _**· **_SilentWind_

**Forgive me if I spelled your name wrong :0**

**Review only if:**

**You don't mind guyxguy pairing.**

**&**

**and review even if you don't have an account! Just press the little magic button of happiness ;D**


	3. As you sow so shall you reap

**_WARNING_: BOYxBOY fic. As in**—**KazunexJin. Don't like it? Don't read it. Beware, there is no sanity. Oh. Almost forgot. OOC. ****  
DISCLAIMER: Life is a pity. . . Never will be owning. Nor the lyrics nor the bands where songs are gonna be posted in this chapter, kays?  
**

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

_Just Right_

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**Chapter 3: As you sow so shall you reap**

**I**t was a dark and stormy night. The two children played with their little action figures against each other as they ignored the rain pouring on the glass window. The miniature Kazune could not help but take a glance to his friends' face. It was a face of paranoia almost reaching it's limit or extent. When the roar of thunder was heard to both children, Kazune was unfazed but Jin literally jump in Kazune's small arms for comfort. The blond felt his cheeks radiating heat, his hands grabbed a teddy bear that was clinging on for dear life on the corner.

"Are you scared?" The blond asked.

As a response, Jin just gave a nod. Poor boy, he was trembling.

"Here, take me favorite bear, Mr. Lulu. Whenever your scared always hug a teddy bear!"

Jin smiled brightly when he received the stuffed bear which was now his. And already he was feel better, "Thanks, Kazune."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

The alarm clock once again, made a loud, annoying sound to wake up the two in the room. Since he was in Karin's room most of the night, he did fall asleep late after being in such a state of shock when learning Jin Kuga was a bisexual. As his sky blue eyes adjusted to the light, he swore his heart just stopped beating when he spotted Jin right next to him; awake and smirking. "Morning, sunshine." Was the first two words of the day coming from the perverted guy himself. How he knew Kazune was awake must of been from sudden intense heat or the lack of breathing coming from his shoulder. Anyway. It was a slow reaction until the blonde's mind triggered an automatic scream with the reflex of jumping off the bed.

"W-wwh-why wa-was I-I ss-slee-sleeping ne-xt to yo-you?" His voice quivered.

"My, my, and a good day to you too. Seems like you brought yourself to the bed while I was sleeping. Through the night, you just kept moaning my name. Isn't that cute?"

Before Kazune could make another girlish yell, Jin grinned sheepishly at the ceiling, "Calm down. I was kidding about the moaning part. Someone was just sleep walking. It was so cute to see that!"

"You can't see. . ."

"No duh," Jin began folding blankets, "I can dream, can't I?" The last comment left behind a snicker. Kazune grabbed Jin's cane and tossed it over to his leg.

"Here."

". . .Somebody is going to have dress me, y'know. . .?"

Silence.

Kazune didn't say anything went he lead Jin to the bathroom, blind or not, he knew how to strip himself and get into a shower room. The blond sat in the corner of the bed, blushing madly red with so many thought secluding his trace of thought. _I'm going to be dressing him? As in. . .I have to put his clothes on. . . while he's naked? _The blond closed his nostrils to prevent himself from getting a nosebleed. His deranged hormones were getting to him—and at such an early age too. Hormones. _DAMMIT! Sex Ed with this guy? Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The door made a creak and it almost made the blond slipped while he paced around the room. The black haired was holding onto the walls with only clean black boxers on. He made a face expression which looked like a wordless demand. Judging from the face expression, Kazune ripped the plastic bag open to reveal white shirt, a gray and white mixed plaid tie with combining pants. Lastly was a black blazer with the school symbol on the breast pocket.

"What does it look like, Zu?"

"Like a uniform." _What the hell? Zu?_

". . .Screw you. . ."

_Why is he so skinny? Now that he's partially nude, his ribs sticks out like sore thumb. I could ask but I probably think it's not the time.  
_

Jin stretched his arms out which made Kazune put on the white shirt first. He buttoned every single one of the white buttons until the very top where he just left the last one as it is. Jin began whining as soon the blue eyed boy put on the dark blazer: 'It's too heavy!' 'Is it ugly?' 'Answer me!' And yet the blond kept quiet. Jin put the pants by himself because Kazune absolutely refused to put them on when they need some _adjusting_. When three fourths of the uniform was done, all that was needed was the tie. As the blond currently placed the piece of ribbon around his neck, he was trampled on the bed. The cloth was tied around his mouth and Jin was just smirking due to his evil plan commencing. "Couldn't resist. I see. . .Someone is already wearing pants. Let me fix this for you." Jin purred.

One hand held both of the other male's arm while the other hand unfastened his shirt, then his hand crept along the blond's pants. Just before it was close to being unzipped, Kazune began squirming.

"Dammit, you two! Class almost beee—" Karin interrupted when she opened the door. Everyone was silent and Kazune was sending out pleading looks. Well, can you blame the girl for just staring? You have your best friend hands locked and his mouth covered with a tie and almost close to being naked. On the side note, you got the other guy right on top of your friend. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb."

As the girl closed the door, she started laughing so loudly it can be heard, "I knew Kazune would always be the uke in a relationship!"

_Bitch. . ._ Kazune was finally released when Jin yawned, must of grew bored already. The blond wanted to shrink to a corner of the room and sulk admitting the fact he almost got raped. _AND IT'S ONLY BEEN DAY TWO! _He let Jin do the tie himself, much to his surprise, he did it perfectly. _He could of done it himself this while time? Mother fu-_

"Ey, Zu?"

"What."

"When I was unzipping your pants, I swear you had an erect-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you **_will_ **sleep outside."

The chestnut colored eye boy put on the pair of glasses, grabbing his cane along too. When the blond noticed his reflection from the mirror, he felt so disappointed to see his eyes covered. He'll admit it, since his eyes were strangely lighter than the regular brown or honey brown color, they were still beautiful to see. "Jin, keep your glasses off."

The teenager held his checkered white and black book bag over one shoulder, he looked back at Kazune since he could detect the sound of the voice, "Why?"

"Your eyes are really nice, the glasses just kill it."

Jin held his stomach to control his laughing fit, "Oh god! You sounded so sappy. What? _Now_ your turned on by me?"

_I should of never said anything. _"Go die in a ditch." The blond entered the shower quickly. Since he wasted most of the time this morning getting teased, getting Jin dressed, getting raped, and teased again, he put himself a time limit. In the meanwhile, Jin observed the room with his hands, trying to get a visualization of it in his head. The kitten awoke and followed her master around the room, meowing every time Jin almost hit something valuable. "Shi-chan, your my seeing-eye cat. Alright?"

"Shi!"

"Good. Now find me the key to Blondie's bathroom. I wanna see if I can break in."

"Hells no." Said blond. Speak of the devil. He already had his uniform on, it was just like Jin except the color for the middle school section was green. In other words, the tie and and pants are all different colors. "I'm not going to ask what you were planning because I probably already know—and stop making yourself a man whore and put up that damn tie and button yourself up!"

"It's called freedom of expression! I am no man whore. Oh, _my_ bad. You just don't want to **share** me."

"Class is starting in a few minutes. Unless you want to go by yourself, I suggest you hurry up."

"So boring. . .Fine."

Both exited the dormitory and saw Karin giggling at both of them, "So, Kazune, did you enjoy it _this_ time?"

"We didn't do anything! Shut up!"

Jin and Karin went arm and arm to the high school section, leaving behind the blond, oh, he couldn't be any more glad being left alone for once. He sat down on one of the long rows of other cherry trees and waited until the bell rang. _I always attract the most oddest friends. Why don't I ever make normal friends? _He took out his homework and began doing it, which only took a few minutes since it was very easy. When he finished the last problem, somebody closed his eyes. "What do you want, Michiru?"

"Your no fun!"

"I've been told that plenty of times."

The brunette sat beside the blond, which caused the other boy to sigh. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Hamburger?"

"Good enough. Gimmie." He was given half the burger, which was just enough to fill him. He felt awkward eating since Micchi couldn't stop staring at his neck. When Kazune flicked his head, he finally asked, "What?"

"You got a bright red mark on your neck."

"M-mark?! That. . .that. . . **JIN**!"

And from a distance away while Karin was walking the blind boy, she noticed him smirk. Of what? She would like to know. The only thing she heard him say was: "He finally noticed."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_I'm in hell. I'm in hell. I'm in hell. I'm in hell. God damn, I'm in hell._

His loathful class has begun; Sex Ed. The seats were in extended rows so it was all one table, it was like a college classroom. Headmaster thought it was a waste to buy individual desk for each student since they will eventually be broken. But a row above him, same seating as the blond was Jin who had his feet on the table. Already he was making friends, most were guys than girls. **Non**-shocking. . .

To his relief, nobody told Jin who was sitting in front of him. Plus, he was already distracted with some guys flirting with him which caused the blond a very strange feeling in his stomach. _Must of been the hamburger. _Everyone turned silent when the teacher came, she was a middle-aged woman, like most in faculty anyway. Her long brown hair was kept in a bun, she wore a suit for females and looked like a business woman despite her cheery personality. "Students! It tis moi! Every body enjoy their weekend?"

_No. My life is just a misery with Karin, Michiru, and Jin all together in one classroom._

"Headmaster told me we have a new student! Well, he's two years older than everybody but went to school late. Unlike the rest, he's not in the middle school section but in the high school section!"

_Tell us something we don't know._

"Please come to the front of the class, Jin Kuga!"

Jin only stood, somewhat confuse to where he can exit from the row. Karin ankled the blond next to her, forcing him to aid Jin.The ebony haired lad heard his name from the right side, where he just shoved everyone's leg without an apology. Though, they didn't mind in the slightest. When the ebony haired stood in front of the class, others muttered a few words to why the blond helped him.

"By now, most people should know me. I'm not into the whole intro shit, but since I can feel _someone _giving me a death glare, so, I might as well talk."

_Damn straight._

"As you can see, I'm just a famous musician. So everybody could know, I'm bisexual so don't pester me about why I might flirt with guys. Especially that one over there. The blond dude with the sky blue eyes; Kazune."

It was a deadly sound to his ears, everyone began giggling and the girls just gave out a squeal of delight. Now it was definitely one of those moment where he wished he can hide in the corner. _Someone, anyone, please, just kill me. Kill me now! Please!_

"Don't get pissy faced with me if I'm not talking straight at you. I'm blind, but I don't need anyone damn help and I don't appreciate pity."

_Yeah. I learned that the hard way of not being faced. . ._

"That is all. Shi-chan, you can get out now. Guide me to my seat." The small kitten poked her head out of the bag, it jumped out of the bag filled with books and began meowing, telling it's master to follow her up. Kazune followed not to far behind, covering up the blush on his face. "Anybody do something to this cat and I swear I will send out a sniper—or some shit like that—on you." Jin took his seat, the cat was on his head. As for Kazune, he _still_ just wanted to hide in a corner.

"Oh-kay! Let's try to keep the curses to a minimum, alright? Anyway. Today is a student pick to what they want to learn today!"

Jin raised his hand up and Kazune just slid down onto his seat. Expecting a rather stupid comment. "Yeah, um, I will like to learn how to get into his pants. He's being persistent about it." Jin pointed to the blond in front of him, now knowing he sat just below him.

_I never want to go to school again. . ._

And before he knew it, everyone was laughing insanely. When the blond sent a glare to the boy above him, his face was still serious.

"Let's watch a video about that then!"

_Sex Ed will never be the same. . ._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Math went by like a breeze for the blond and now it was his free period. The best way to relax was always outside where not many people went. He heard some people but ignored it for a while. He laid down on the grass, noticing Headmaster talking to a teacher nervously. _That man is never good when adults. I'll help him later. I just want to relax. Today went so horrible. Go into my pants, how sicker can he get?_

"Ugh! Jin,_ harder_!"

"Dammit! Now it's actually starting to hurt!"

"**_Harder_**!"

"Almost there. . ."

Kazune rushed to the voices, his heart was panicking to hear the despicable. He saw a pair of legs swinging up and down like. . .

"Finally! This little snitch is opened!"

The blond twitched to see Jin perfectly normal with a jar of peanut butter on one hand and the lid on another. His friend cheered and took it with him far away. The ebony haired examined the reddened hand, the pain impacted on the sensitive skin, there was a slight twitch when he felt his skin almost peeling. _Here I thought something was actually happening. _

"Hey Zu, what brings you here? How I knew it was you, your scent, stupid. Your the only fruity guy I know with a natural scent of lavender and peppermint. Don't deny it. Your fruity."

". . ."

"Sit. No point in standing for the period."

_I didn't think he would have free too. . ._

"What was with you? You were the only sicko."

"Freedom of speech."

"No such thing."

"Kazune, let's play hooky."

"No. Even if we do, what are we gonna do all day?"

"We can finally get you laid?"

"Hells no, now. I'm only fourteen."

"Wait, I'm consider a pedophile?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

A group of girls approached the chatting boys, who might of been arguing about nothing. They kept laughing to one another which of course meant one was to shy to talk. So only two girls actually approached them, "Hey, Jin. Um, like, we are going to skip school, so." The red hair twirled her locks, "Wanna come with us?"

The chestnut eyes gave a devious smile, he forced the blond into his arms where he stood silent and blushed red, "I would love too but my little precious here would get lonely without me around!"

"Oh contraire!" The blond spoke.

"You can bring him along!" The green haired girl said next.

"What do you say, Zu?"

"No."

The girls stomped off fumed with anger and defeat because of the certain blond who wouldn't be caught dead lingering out of school since he would get a hell of a long lecture from Headmaster. Jin sighed and pinned him down, loosening the blond's tie. _Crud, here we go again. Anytime the bell wants to ring? Like, now!_

_Ding dong dong ding!_

"Man, so close! Later Blondie, I have to get to class. Come, Shi-chan, guide me to class. I think I have lab."

"Shi!"

Jin took his cane and put on his sunglasses after such a long time this day. Kazune fixed his tie and took a quick nap under the tree._ This is going to take a while to get use to._

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"-It still scares the bloody hell out of me and that is why I will never ever play with pumpkin dip ever again."

"I had a worse experience than that with the dreaded eggplants of purple horror." The blind fellow said back, obviously not caring of the teacher noticed them not paying attention.

It was just his first day of school, so far it's been pretty decent. _Whoopee, I made a lot of stupid friends using me. Dang it, I miss Zu. Oh, what shall I do later? I need something new. Molesting him in not enough? Maybe I'll just tease the poor boy. Genius, Jin! _The black haired boy was clearly not listening to the other male talking to him, he face formed a large, evil grin. During these times of school periods, it was always enjoyable to plan the diabolical on the unknowing blond. Jin turned his eyes toward the opposite side, his ears listened in on people. Gossip. Crushes. Himself.

"-Rain will pour today."

"-Plan the blackout."

_Blackout?_

It didn't take long for class to end, since the high school section always came out early than the middle school and elementary school, with no help in others, Jin followed the footsteps of his kitten. The seeing-eye-cat guided the ebony haired to his dormitory and his room—well, shared room._ Not back, huh? _The kitten meowed to its' owner. Jin approached the sound and felt a bag. Not all visible but was clearly readable was a little sticky note with text, 'Your stuff. -Himeka.' He sighed when he tried to open the knots, he touched everything and already knew what it was from the touch. As his hand touched a stuffed bear; fluffy as it's fur was, he smiled as he embraced the stuffed animal, "Mr. Lulu. . ."

"Hey, Jin, I'm back."

Jin was startled from the random voice that came from the door, he stuffed back the bear inside bag, knotting it tightly. "Oh, hi." He responded with a raspy voice that quickly became sugar-coated.

"Devised your little plan to get into my pants?"

He snickered, "Getting there."

"I'm going to take a bath. No, you can't join."

As a response, Jin only pouted. He didn't bother to fight since it will always be a disapproval. The room was once again quiet as only the sound of water was heard. The kitten meowed again to its' owner to come near the window and so he did, but Jin was displeased. From what he heard, the student should be priming the exact time to turn the power off the school, hence, the time should be now. It was like magic of mentality when the light flickered off. There was no difference if there was a blackout, he was blind so everything to him is nothing. At least being blind had it's benefit—you were never afraid of the dark.

But it did not mean he was not afraid of anything.

He had fears.

Childish fears.

Heavy rain with thunder.

_Thunder storms. Every time it happened, mother was always_ toy_ with me. No more. No more, mother. _Jin crept to the side of bed where he pulled the blankets over his head, "No more, mother. Please. . ." His fingernails clawed into the senstive earlope as he practically clawed his face. The pain of it all was all just a backup to fight tears—to fight the horrible past. To fight this dreaded fear of the thunder storms.

"_Here, take me favorite bear, Mr. Lulu. Whenever your scared always hug a teddy bear_!"

"Dammit. Lights out again this year? I can't even find my clothes!" The blond stepped out of shower covered in water with only a towel covering his waist. His eyes adjusted to the darkness but not fully. He looked around for his roomate, he almost fell when he startled to hear whimpering sounds. _Is he. . .is he afraid of storms? Just like-no! Coincendence! Pure coincendence. _The blond grabbed the blanket roughly, having only little guilt did he stir Jin a bit. _Oh, freak. . .He is afraid. He is crying! No, I can't handle crying! Dammit, where is Karin? Oh geez. What do I do? Sympathy words won't help. Comfort. Yeah, comfort! _"Jin. Sleep. This will be over soon." Kazune took a seat beside the sobbing black haired next to him.

A few minutes went by; the sulking did not cease since the storm just became worse.

_Not working! Dammit, I suck at comforting._

_'Let him sleep on your lap then, you stupid idiot.' _His conscious answered to him violently.

_But I'm in a towel!_

_'Who cares? He's blind and scared. You can see and your NOT scared. Do something or I'll give you a migrane.'_

_Try me._

_'I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_'

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart. . .'_

_Okay, okay! Fine, fine. Just shut up!_

_'Yay, I win.'_

The deprived soul sighed, Kazune took Jin's shoulder and forced his head onto the other boy's lap. He turned silent for a brief moment, "Sleep. I told you, it will be over soon." The blond managed to choke put the words.

Jin didn't protest, he smiled when feeling the warmth radiating out of the blonde's body; comforting and warm, "Thanks, Zu."

_"_—_Whenever your scared always hug a teddy bear!"_

In this little situation, Jin found comfort in hugging something beside a stuffed animal, alas, he found his real teddy bear for the night; Kazune.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**I managed to update before I leave! Hopefully I'll get a chapter for IM later xD  
To fellow shounen-ai/yaoi fangirls (such as myself), hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it was adorable! x3  
You know I can't fix all my mistakes so please don't mind the errors :D**

**Now ****to announce my dearies: :3**

_Misha66085_** ·** _Fuyuchi_ **· **_ShiningBlossom _**·**_ Bibi_ **·** _Sara the devil_ **·**_ zee cheese is yellow_ **· **_Littlebright_ **· **_Blue-Crystal-Flower _**·** _Edward's-magnificent-lover_** ·**_ misstruthfully _**· **_SilentWind_

**Forgive me if I spelled your name wrong :0**

**Review only if:**

**You don't mind guyxguy pairing.**

**&**

**and review even if you don't have an account! Just press the little magic button of joy ;3**


	4. A dish fit for the Gods

**_WARNING_: BOYxBOY fic. As in**—**KazunexJin. Don't like it? Don't read it. Beware, there is no sanity. Oh. Almost forgot. OOC. Some sexual references.****  
DISCLAIMER: I hate this little label. . . Never will be owning.**

**Those who enjoy this story (yay :D), my long wait was because: I was being lazy, I kept reading Kingdom hearts yaoi, School work is getting massive, and I'm ill right now. Allergies, a cold, coughing my lungs out, and a slight fever, all in one! :DDD**

**On the side note, those who know and read my pokemon fic, it will be updated TODAY! All's well that ends well will be updated TODAY! Infinite TODAY or TOMORROW, depending if I can check everything in time. I'm trying to get a big updation today :D**

**  
**:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

_Just Right_

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

**Chapter 4: A dish fit for the Gods**

**H**oney; a pure substance or a sweet treat to be use on one's desired treats. A delightful fluid made from the ever-so-thankful honey bees that produce the delectable treat from heaven. A certain dark-haired boy loved the taste of honey, believing anything mixed with this fluid can taste delicious. Only on the rare occasions—when his only two friends saw him eat—Jin would eat just about anything with honey; _anything_. So here he was, munching on a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich with honey. Karin narrowed her eyes to the piece of food, confusion written all over her face. She wasn't the only one who was confused by such a meal, but Kazune as well.

"Honey with a sandwich?" The blond asked, eyeing the sandwich if it was a rare specimen he ever laid eyes on.

The boy just shrugged as he took another bite of his sandwich, "Yeah. Pretty much, honey can taste great with about anything."

Karin giggled, patting the older boy on the back, "You really have weird taste."

Jin—also amused—laughed back, "Guess so."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Kazune grumbled as his back ached from the living pain of sleeping on the floor; after all, he did let Jin to sleep on his bed while he got the cold, uncomfortable floor. Though, as a pain it may be, that really wasn't what was bothering him at the moment. _Yet another wretched dream about him. Lately, it's been happening more often. The more it happens the more I really wonder if this Jin is the same one. Back then, he wasn't blind. So it really concludes it can't be him. AH! I_ c_an't take it anymore!_ The blond stood up, feeling the mild pain on his back. His blue eyes gazed at the clock—still early in the morning. He smiled when he noticed Jin sleeping soundly with his little kitten cuddled against its' owners face, sleeping just as soundly.

Kazune crept to the door, closing it just as he left on his way to nowhere. The halls were quite but he could still hear himself breathing and the little creak to each step he took, the blue orbed boy went downstairs to their own personal Nurse's office, time to get answer, and those answers should be known **now**. When he took a hold of the knob to the door, he hesitated as a lump grew in his throat; nervousness. He gulped the tension down and entered the white, clean room.

His old caretaker; Maria filed her paperwork, and then her eyes gazed at the unexpected visitor at the door, "Ah, Kazune. Come in, come in." The blond nodded and took a seat of the beds provided. "What seems to be the problem? Can't sleep? Bad dream?"

He shook his head, "No. Maria, what ever _did _happen to that kid? Y'know, the one that always was really quiet but hanged with us? By any chance, if you know, where is he now?"

Maria face faltered, her happy smile quickly turned to a frown. There was a brief pause and she decided to say something, "I'm not sure where he is. The rest I cannot-"

"Don't give me that, I heard you that one day you were crying. What did his parents do? How come you knew it in the last minute? Why couldn't he stay?"

"I just can't say!"

"Tell him. No harm is done."

Both heads turned towards the door, Jin leaned against the interior of the door ledge with his kitten yawning right on his head. His expression remained serious, "If he wants to know what happened to his friend just let him."

"B-but! You are-"

The serious expression he had turned to a cheerful smile, "-Yeah, just cut that part out." Jin laughed nervously.

Kazune, obviously confused at the situation remained silent where he turned his attention back towards his old caretaker. She stood up, pacing around the room as she continued on, "First, let me start off with the most obvious—malnutrition. One day, he told me he didn't like to eat in front of people or he just didn't like to eat. That's why he was such a weak boy when we found him; I'm still not sure why he doesn't like to eat. Parents . . . they just weren't the best. Oh god! I just can't continue!"

Before the blond was able to protest, Jin took a seat on the floor, gazing his own knees, "I know the story. So I'll pick up on the rest." He knew the Kazune would scream and say 'why did she tell you' kinda thing, so he went on with the talk before anything happened, "So, like she said. M-His parents weren't the greatest. Since he was only six at the time, his mother didn't inflict the worse upon him. That kid, Jin, he was constantly sexually harassed by his own mother."

Jin eyed Kazune, he then continued on.

"Maria lost contact as soon as he turned eight. She completely went above the level of even molestation to rape. After the two parental got a divorce, the father went berserk as soon as he found out. Thinking Jin is the reason why his ex-wife separated from him."

There was a momentary paused until Kazune nodded to let him go on.

"So, he starved the kid, abused him, and killed him nearly twice. Then, everything was already lost. She doesn't know any where about of that kid. For all we know, Jin might be de-"

"Enough! I heard enough! You may not be him, but Jin was my best friend! Don't you dare say he's not alive!" Said blond outburst, his face fumed red from the boiling anger coursing through his veins. "What would you know? You didn't live that life! Hell, you have a good life!"

Jin laughed silently. _Good to know Zu still cares. _The chestnut orbed snickered as he stood up the ledge and crossed his arms, "Good life? Yeah. I'll agree. I wouldn't want that kinda life that kid had. Honestly, I could careless. By now—if he still alive—he might be a foster home or something, any way, good night Maria. Shi-chan, take me to my room. I'm getting sleepy."

The ebony haired yawned as he followed the kitten footsteps. Kazune also followed but stop halfway from the doorstep, "Maria. Tell Headmaster me and Jin will not be attending school tomorrow. If he ask why, just say I have things to do."

"I understand."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

_It's going to take some time, now he's seems even more suspicious. Why would Maria just go on and tell a story to a random student she just met, unless, this Jin knows the other some way. Ugh. This is getting me nowhere! I'm only giving myself a headache._

"Isn't this nice? To skip school so you can ask me out on a date? If paparazzi come out of nowhere, we'll be the best scandal for them."

The blond twitched, "This is **not** a date. We are** not** going to get caught. And I'm **not** gay."

"_Sure_, whatever floats your boat."

_He's . . . Irritating._

"Zu, I'm hungry. Buy me something to eat. And if you ask, no, I don't have any money."

_At least he does eat_. "It can't be helped. What do you want?"

"A foot long sub! Make sure it's veggie; I don't trust most places with their meat. Oh, ask them if they can include honey!"

The blond stopped walking when he reached the deli store; it was somewhat shocking that Jin didn't ask for anything too fancy or even joke about something extravagant. What surprised him most was when he said 'honey.' _Just like when we were kids. Is this just another coincidence? Can he really be that Jin I once knew? Nah . . . He said he had a good life. Maybe now would be the time to ask._

"Jin, did you happen to-"

"Thank you, sir. Zu, pay."

The ebony haired took his over sized sandwich with him and started munching away, most can be shown he was hungry. _So much for asking, _Kazune left the money on the counter, clearly disgusted how Jin munched half the sandwich within just a few seconds. The gooey substance was all over his fingers, really, who eats a regular type of sub with honey? "My, you have weird taste. . ." Jin grinned sheepishly ask you yanked out the piece of fake meat covered in the goopy honey. One thing the blond also should have asked for; tissues.

"Hey! Honey can taste great with anything."

_"That kid, Jin, he was constantly sexually harassed by his own mother. Maria lost contact as soon as he turned eight. She completely went above the level of even molestation to rape." From what I've heard . . . Oh my god, this is going to be very awkward. _

"Jin. Are you still a virgin?"

It was a strange question; it was such a shock to the other lad that he began choking on a piece of lettuce. His face looked grim then that evil side personality let out a devilish grin, "Let's talk about outside."

Kazune—who regretted with all his life—expected something like this to happen. His question to backfire. Both exited the deli store where Jin carelessly threw the almost finished sandwich in a garbage bin. Instead, Jin grabbed the blond and pinning him on the wall. Not even caring if his hands are still covered with sticky substance, "What a strange topic to bring about. Why on earth would you care if I was a virgin? Oh, I see. For someone two years younger than me, we are already thinking about sex? How very bold."

The blonde's face turned warm for various reasons; if the fellow who hadn't pinned him to the wall wasn't blind this could be beyond embarrassment since slowly his cheeks blushed pink. "It has nothing to do with it! I was just asking!"

"Don't worry, squirt. I'm just teasing you."

"You bastard, just watch, one day I am going to kill you with my bare hands! And make sure you die a slow-"

"Ah, all talk no action. You really have to learn to stop talking."

"I can talk as much as-!"

Jin dabbed the honey from his thumb to the other boys' lips, and soon he gave it what seemed forever but nonetheless quick kiss. "See? Isn't my theory right? Anything can taste great with honey! Even a small kiss my adorable little **_uke_**."

The blond was freed where he stood in place; his whole body boiling with anger and embarrassment for there was pedestrians watching them, "Bastard!" _I knew it; this search is almost hopeless. . . Wait, did he just call me the uke. . .?_

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

"I'm never skipping school, **ever**."

"Yet, you did to go on a date."

"It wasn't a _date_, it was investigation."

The blond lad threw his body on Karin's bed, exhausted from the thought of ever doing investigation ever again, that star was unpredictable, and the worst part was there were a group of paparazzi—in hiding—taking pictures at that exact moment Jin kissed Kazune kissed him, but that isn't the worst case scenario. There are many girls in this school who adore the latest star gossips, rumors, and vise versa. At least one of them will be spreading around the magazine with him and Kuga. '_Who is this mysterious lover? Latest on Jin Kuga!' I'll be damned if that's the headline, oh god! What will Headmaster think?!_

"Lookie here, your picture with Jin is already on seventy three sites worldwide." The dirty blond laughed when she heard the muffled scream of her best friend. "Aww, someone is _**embarrassed**_."

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

**Now ****to announce my dearies: :3**

_Night Xiniall_** ·** _Fleeing Arrow_ **· **_ShiningBlossom _**·**_ Bibi_ **·** _Sara the devil_ **·**_zee cheese is yellow_ **· **_Littlebright_ **· **_Blue-Crystal-Flower _**·** _Sasunarulover4life _**·**_misstruthfully _**· **_SilentWind_

**Forgive me if I spelled your name wrong :0**

**Review only if:**

**You don't mind guyxguy pairing.**

**&**

**and review even if you don't have an account! Just press the little magic button of love ;3**


End file.
